rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Castlereagh Charter
The Castlereagh Charter '''or, in full, '''The Castlereagh Charter of Reform of the White Knight Order of Asgarnia, was drafted by Sir Arthur Castlereagh, the then King's Custodian of the White Knight Order, in order to address severe issues with the Order's organisation and image within Gielinor. This came after some sections of the Order were fragmenting as a result of a leadership crisis, and scandals had caused diplomatic incidents that threatened the Order's moral image. Upon approval by the King, and Sir Arthur's appointment as Grand Master of the White Knight Order, the Charter was extended as the model by which the entire Order was expected to run. The Text The Castlereagh Charter of Reform of the White Knight Order of Asgarnia This charter seeks to shift the White Knight Order back towards acting as a professional paladin order of Saradomin, and as the principle defenders of the Kingdom of Asgarnia. In recent times, standards have slipped and fractures have opened within the Order, leading to damage against both the Order's integrity and its reputation. The restoration of professional standards and the repair of the Order's image are necessary for the White Knight Order to continue into the next age. The terms of the Charter as follows: I. All functional groups of the White Knight Order must be reformed under the central authority of the King and the Office of the Grand Master (currently occupied by a custodian) as Chapters within the Order, with the head of each chapter designated with the rank of Master. Standard White Knight ranking systems must then be implemented, from Partisan down to Initiate. a. Military ranking structures borrowed from non-chivalric military units are henceforth to no longer be used by the White Knight Order. b. Newly (re)formed Chapters shall have their nature, duties and insignias regulated and officiated by the Office of the Grand Master. II. Each Chapter of the White Knight Order must utilise a mandatory, homogeneous formal uniform code for on duty exercises. This uniform must include of the white and blue colours of the Order. a. All Chapters will utilise the new Cloak of the Order ranking system detailed in Appendix I. The Castlereagh Charter of Reform of the White Knight Order of Asgarnia III. Each Chapter must be bound by a code of chivalric conduct approved by the Office of the Grand Master, holding the knights of that chapter to moral and professional principles, in obedience to Saradomin and to the King. a. It is advised that the vows of knighthood taken by that chapter further include reference to this code of chivalric conduct. b. The code of chivalric conduct, due to prior incidents, must include a ban on activities that may disgrace the image and sensibility of the Order, Saradomin or Asgarnia. This includes imbibing alcohol whilst in uniform. IV. All Chapters have a responsibility to intervene when Asgarnian law is being breached, irrespective of whether the determined responsibility of the chapter is not within the remit of law enforcement. a. This does not apply if one is undertaking a covert duty at the behest of the Templar Order. b. Further exemption is granted if you are pursuing another pressing issue. V. All Knights of the Order shall be on hand to come to the aid of the disadvantaged, be it through the application of charity, the giving of alms, assisting the wounded and the sickly, or through defending the oppressed. a. Defending of the oppressed may only be exercised when a non-state party is acting oppressively. Otherwise, report it to the Office of the Grand Master and the state party's actions shall be raised before the King. VI. Should Knights breach the code of chivalric conduct, act unlawfully, or otherwise cause some uncategorised offence that may damage the integrity and image of the Order, they shall be stripped of rank and titles and put before tribunal by the Grand Master (or King's Custodian). a. In the event of a not guilty verdict, rank and titles will be restored and compensation paid. VII. All Knights who fail to show reverence to the supremacy of the Lord Saradomin and fail to accept the authority of the Asgarnian Crown are to be stripped of rank and titles without tribunal. Appendix I The Cloak of the Order (OOC: Herald Cape) is designed to identify a person as a White Knight, and their rank within the Order. The Cloak should be blue, trimmed in white, designed to match the signature uniform armour of the White Knight Order. This is with exception to the Grand Master, who wears gold. Rank is indicated by the number of bars on the cape: - A cloak with no bars is worn by an Initiate. - A cloak with one bar is worn by a Proselyte. - A cloak with two bars is worn by an Acolyte. - A cloak with three bars is worn by a Partisan. - A cloak with three bars and arch is worn by a Master. A crest may be added above the animal insignia of your chapter if you have received any form of decoration from your Chapter. Category:Documents Category:Asgarnia Category:White Knights